


Our Song

by TheHorae



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Music, Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHorae/pseuds/TheHorae
Summary: You had a tough mission and Hellboy helps you feel better, which results in him revealing his soft side, and you finding your song for each other.
Relationships: Hellboy (Hellboy)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Our Song

The halls of the BRPD compound echoed with your footsteps as you made your way to your room. You had just returned from a mission, and it didn’t end up in your favor.  
You had been assigned to clear out a newfound den of sirens off the coast of long island, and you made the knucklehead decision to bring along a majority male squad. Suffice to say, you did most of the heavy lifting. 

Now, your back was killing you, and all you wanted to do was lay in your bathtub while you gently suffocate on an overflow of bubbles. This dream was almost about to become a reality until you reached your door, and heard music playing from within. You didn’t know who could possibly be in your room- playing music nonetheless- until a very familiar voice started enthusiastically singing along to Meatloaf’s “Paradise by the Dashboard Light”.

You grinned to yourself before swinging the door open. 

“H.B!” You greeted your boyfriend, who was standing in the middle of your room, using a broom as a microphone. 

“Y/N!” He beamed, dropping the broom and holding his arms out for a hug, which you happily obliged.

“Is this what you do when I go on missions? Have karaoke parties in my room?” You giggle, placing a kiss to the underside of his chin. 

“Yup, it’s the only time that I don’t have to worry about you making fun of my dance moves.” He replied, lifting your chin with his stone hand and planting a kiss on your lips. 

“Do you wanna hear something stupid?” You ask, parting from his embrace and flopping down on your bed.

“Always.” Hellboy joined you, flopping on the bed just as you did.

“I had to clear out a den of sirens today, and I brought a squad of only male agents.” 

The laughter that bubbled up from Hellboy’s chest made you smile, and you felt like the whole embarrassing situation was worth it for that precious moment. 

“That’s bad, babe.” He managed to squeak out between laughing fits.

“Yes, Red, laugh at my pain.” You pushed him playfully, trying to stifle your own giggles. 

“I know what’ll make you feel better.” He said after taking a deep breath and settling himself.

“That thing when you use your tail to trip people in the hallway?” You propped yourself up on your elbows as Hellboy stood up. 

“That is pretty funny,” He chuckled, before collecting himself, “But no, I was gonna say that I think you should dance with me.” 

You smiled widely at his proposal, and stood up to face him.

“Is this gonna be like the time you got me to teach you the chicken dance?” You asked playfully.

“No, but I’m happy to say I still know all the moves.” 

You both chuckle, and a comfortable silence settles over you as Hellboy gently holds your hands in his.

“I wanna actually dance with you, Y/N,” He said earnestly, his golden eyes scanning your face, “Will you dance with me?”

“Of course, Red.” You grin.

Hellboy took out the stereo remote and switched the song to Meatloaf’s “For Crying out Loud”, and as the soft piano began to play, he rested his hands on your hips and pulled you close. You followed suit and wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him close enough to rest your forehead on his. For a moment, you and him were all that existed, swaying gently together in complete peace.

You forgot your previous embarrassment from your mission, the memory feeling distant and insignificant. In that moment, you relished the feeling of your man holding you in his arms, and the warmth of pure love that seeped into your bones. He was your safe place, and you were his. 

“Hey.” He said, his voice a deep rumble as he nuzzled your forehead with his nose.

“Hey.” You replied, smiling at him fondly.

“I like being this close to you.” He fixed you with the most genuine look of love that you had ever seen, and for a moment, you just admired how truly beautiful his eyes were. \

“I like being this close to you, too.” You moved your hands from his neck to cup his face, cradling it gently. 

“Maybe we should make a habit out of it.” He chuckled, tilting his head to tenderly kiss your right palm. 

“I’m game, especially if we get to dance to Meatloaf more.” You giggled.

“Hey, don’t couples have a ‘song’ for each other?” He asked, his golden eyes twinkling with what you can only assume to be an idea.

“Yup. What do you have in mind?”

You were surprised to see Hellboy look a little bit shy before he replied.

“Do you think that…This could be our song?” 

The question melted your heart. Over the past few months of dating Hellboy, you had become well-acquainted with the big teddy bear that lived under his macho-man façade, and you absolutely adored the times when it would make an appearance. You loved that this big, burly, half-demon had a soft side, especially the kind of soft side that would make him ask to have a “song” for each other. Your face split into a massive smile before you replied.

“Of course this can be our song, H.B. I love it.” 

He replied by returning your smile and pulling you in for a deep kiss. 

“We should make playlists for each other too!” He said abruptly, as if the idea bit him on the nose.

“Sure, Red. That’s a great idea.” You nodded, laughing inwardly at your boyfriend’s excitement. 

“I know what the first song I’ll put on your playlist is gonna be.” He stated. 

“Oh yeah?” You smirked inquisitively. 

“The chicken dance.” 

“Wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, the rate that I'm writing these is worrying. 
> 
> However, Hellboy is quickly clawing his way into a big part of my heart so I guess this is only natural. Also, I highly recommend that you listen to the songs mentioned in this fic (for immersion purposes but also because they're very good songs)
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy another super fluffy and lovey-dovey fic; please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
